Cynder's Sickness
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Cynder has fallen ill. But nobody can figure out what's wrong. What will happen if Spyro and their kids can't find out what's wrong with Cynder? And if they do, will they even be able to find a cure? Rating may change later on. Based off the story, MINTS.
1. Chapter 1: New Lives

**(A/N: I'd like to thank deviantMIND1 for editing for general details and the like. Please check out his stories when you get a chance.)**

******~Chapter 1: New Lives~**

It's been two years since Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor and saved the world. Though Cynder was still hated by some of the thick-skulled dragons, Spyro looked beyond all that, and casted their opinions away for Cynder's sake. Spyro & Cynder decided to become life-mates and got their own place to stay. It was a stone bricked up, two-story haven just within the walls in a corner of Warfang. It shared an avenue with other ancient buildings. Just beyond the wall behind their house, there were miles of grassy fields, with a crystal clear stream nearby, and a fruit bearing tree here and there.

The inside of the house was larger than it looks on the outside. The downstairs area mainly consisted of the living area, with an open arch-like fireplace and furry rugs for laying down on. And a kitchen with a circular fire-pit, a suspended cauldron, and flame grill, and a small stacked wood pile for its cooking fire, as well as a larder for cured meats. It also has a rectangular extension with a spit above for cooking roasts.

The upstairs of their house consisted of two large rooms-a master bedroom to the left of the stairs and a 2nd bedroom to the right. Both rooms were large enough to fit a fully-grown dragon. The 2nd bedroom, at this particular time, doubled a nursery for the couples eggs.

The interior design was like that of a medieval inn. Before Spyro and Cynder moved in, there was no 2nd floor, thus ceiling was ridiculously high. Luckily their friend, Hunter, and a few of his companions used their combined cheetah 'n' mole building knowledge and skill to renovate their home to fit them and the family they wish to begin. The 2nd floor was held up by thick logs.

In the nursery, in a small, basket-like bed lined with thick, silky blue blankets, there were three eggs that were near hatching time. There was a red egg with magenta stripes, a black egg with golden stripes, and a yellow egg with magenta spots.

The hatching of these eggs was highly anticipated by Hunter and the temple guardians, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. But the ones who anticipated this event most of all were the parents of the eggs themselves, Spyro and Cynder.

They were all in the living area while Cynder was in the nursery waiting for them to hatch. They were two days late in hatching. And for those entire two days, while the others went in and out of the nursery to check on the eggs, Cynder never left.

The sun was setting and everyone ate their dinner (6:00PM), except for Cynder. Spyro went up to the nursery to bring Cynder a freshly-roasted hare, carrying it in his jaws, and caught sight of Cynder laying on her belly before the basket. Hearing him enter, she turned her wet eyes to him and asked, "Why haven't they hatched yet?" with a worried tone in her voice, "They're two and a half days late...Could...could there be...something wrong with our babies?"

At this point, she faced the basket of eggs and tears began to fall from Cynder's eyes. Spyro laid down the cooked hare and laid down beside her, wrapped his tail around hers and assured, "Don't worry, Cyn," before he gave her a few licks on the snout and neck "I'm sure they'll be fine. The two week period to wait for eggs to hatch is just an average estimate. But the time it takes is never the same. Some hatch sooner and some hatch later." Spyro then kissed Cynder on the cheek to make her feel better.

"You're the best," Cynder said with a smile, before playfully biting his neck once, "You always know how to make me feel better."

Cynder then hung her head before her unhatched children and said with a deeply-worried tone, "Spy...if I'm raising your children...do you think the other dragons will accept me?" Spyro then eyed his love concernedly, her tone of voice like a rapier in his gut Cynder wasn't facing him when she continued, "Because all the dragons eye me when I'm in the markets, and mutter, 'Heathen.'...One even shouted to me," before she continued, she hung her head, "Terror of the Skies," and then she hung her head and began to softly whimper.

Spyro hung his mouth, fearing for his dragoness "Hey hey hey," he let her lay her head on his neck, "Shh-shh-shh." He rubbed her back and licked her neck affectionately until her sorrow was mostly purged. She then sighed aloud and returned to staring at her eggs. Spyro then began in a soft tone, "Cynder, you shouldn't take dragons opinions...because that's just what they are. Opinions," He wrapped his tail around hers and swayed it across the floor in an effort to gain some happiness form her, "You gotta remember that these are simple dragons, cheetahs and moles...the common clay of the realms," He then stretched out his neck to look into her wet emerald eyes, "You know?" He waited until Cynder was in a neutral feeling and expression before he said, in a joyful loud tone, "Morons!"

She smiled widely. A nasal laugh burst through her nostrils and eventually overwhelmed her and became a cackle, gaining a smile of reassurance from Spyro, happy that he purged his loves sorrow and gave her the gift of laughter.

Right then, Spyro and Cynder heard a rustling. Then there was a clicking sound, then a cracking. Spyro was frozen in his place. His mind went blank. It was happening. One of the eggs was hatching.

"Spyro!" Cynder's voice knocked the sense back into Spyro, "Go get the others!"

"Right!" Spyro said. Then he left the room and went down the stairs to where everyone else was, "THEY'RE HATCHING!" Spyro yelled to them, perhaps loud enough so that half of Warfang could hear him. The guests all ran up the stairs and into the nursery after Spyro. In the red egg, there was already a tiny hole where a tiny claw was trying to get through.

But after the hole was formed, the rest of the eggshell just fell apart like a domino affect. Once the eggshell was fully hatched, there was a hatchling with red scales and eyes, a magenta underbelly, Spyro's body structure, and Cynder's scythe-like tail. Hunter reached out his paw to pick the hatchling up and check it's gender. But the hatchling struck first and bit Hunter's finger and wouldn't let go.

"AHH!" Hunter yelled in pain when the hatchling bit his finger. Hunter lifted his paw with the hatchling hanging by his keen-edged teeth. This allowed him to check it's gender, moving its tail out of the way "It's a feisty little boy!" he said as the infant squirmed.

The little boy then lost his grip and fell, "NO!" Cynder and her life-mate yelled out, fearful that their son would get hurt. But Hunter caught him in his other hand, gaining a relieved sigh from its worried parents..

Spyro said, proud as ever to be a father, as his eyes met with Cynder's, "We have a son!" The two parents shed tears of joy and laid their heads on the back of each others necks.

When the two broke from the hug and faced another with wet eyes, Cynder asked, "What should we name him, Spy?"

Spyro rolled his eyes upwards and bit his lip, pondering "Well, it...should be...a name that represents heat and energy. What do you think, Cyn?"

"What about...Inferno?" Cynder said.

"Yeah...I like it...Inferno," Spyro said. He turned to his son in Hunter's arms, "Your name will be inferno."

Hunter placed Inferno on the floor and he approached his mother with a skip in his step and giggle in his tone. Cynder lowered her head to her sons height and commanded, "Come to mamma," with a honey-tasting tone.

Inferno shrieked, "Ga!" aloud as he tried to lay his head on the back of her neck.

She pressed him against her chest with her head "My son," she said, shedding a tear of joy.

Later, after the sun has set and the only light left in the sky from the sun was a purple hue on the horizon (8:00PM), some of the guests fell asleep waiting for the other eggs to hatch. Everyone else was obsessing over Inferno as Cynder fed him, laying on her belly, curled up, with her son against her belly and her life-mate laying behind her. She teared lengths of meat of a roast wild chicken and lowered them to her hungry sons height, who eagerly munched it down it

Another rustling and a cracking was heard. Hunter was the first to hear this because most of the others were either sleeping, or watching Cynder as she fed Inferno, "Another egg is about to hatch!" Hunter said, waking those who were asleep up and getting the attention of Cynder and those who were watching her feed Inferno. Cynder took her son by the scruff of the neck and carried him upstairs, as she couldn't just leave him there.

Everyone gathered around the eggs again. This time, it was the black egg that was hatching. Cracks slowly appeared on the shell, followed by a small hole. The hole slowly grew, but there didn't seem to be much effort put into tying to open it. Spyro and his life-mate approached and stood before the hatching egg "Come on out, little one," Spyro said in a soft and gentle tone, "You can do it."

The hole grew and grew to where the baby dragon could easily get out of, but it didn't come out. In time, the eggshell collapsed and the hatchling was revealed. The hatchling looked remarkably like Cynder, except for having a golden underbelly and wings. The wings were also shaped like Spyro's. The hatchling had black scales and emerald eyes, just like Cynder.

When the child looked up and saw the crowd, it immediately tried to hide behind the yellow egg and even under the blankets. Hunter reached toward the child to pick it up and check it's gender, it curled up into as small of a ball as possible. Hunter picked up the child and check the gender. He moved her little tail out of the way to reveal her womanhood hiding place, "It's a girl," he said.

The hole time Hunter held the little girl, she cried in fear. Hunter placed her on the floor and she retreated to her mother, standing just before her and receiving affectionate licks on the face and neck from Cynder. Before long, she hid in her mother's shadow along with her hours-older brother, Inferno. "She's a shy little shadow dragoness," Spyro said, "What do you think of the name, Umbra?"

"I think that sounds very fitting," Cyril said

"Then Umbra it is!" Cynder said enthusiastically.

Several hours later in the middle of the night (2:30AM), everyone was asleep...even Cynder who wants to see her children hatch more that anything. There was a rustling once again. Nobody woke up. But when sparks started flying from the egg, one of them hit Spyro on the snout. Spyro jumped awake from the spark with a yelp. But this got his attention and he noticed the egg was getting ready to hatch, "Hey everyone, wake up!" he said, "The egg is hatching!"

Spyro was able to wake up Cynder and Hunter. Cynder went to watch the egg while Hunter woke up the guardians. They all went to watch the egg as is it shook violently. It didn't take much time for the egg to hatch. All it did was shatter. The hatchling was hyperactive, looking around the room like a panicked owl, while sitting in the shards of its shell.

When Hunter tried to grab it to check it's gender, it kept running away from his hand, sprinting from one side of the basket to other in micro-seconds. This was frustrating Hunter. But to the hatchling, it was all a game. Everyone was laughing at the expense of Hunter's frustration. After several minutes, Hunter finally managed to catch the hatchling and checked it's gender, "It's a girl," Hunter said in a frustrated tone.

The hatchling had yellow scales with a magenta underbelly and wings. She had a spade-like tail blade just like Spyro's. Her wings were shaped like Spyro's, but with blades like Cynder's. Her muzzle was shaped like Spyro's. She had nine horns that were arranged like Cynder's, but shaped like Spyro's.

As all made a fuss over the newborn, hyperactive dragoness, their attention was pulled towards a bright light appearing in the room. All sighed in relief when the face of the New Age Chronicler, Ignitus, appeared

Spyro went wide-eyed and shrieked joyfully, "Ignitus!"

Ignitus smiled down at the Purple Dragon, Cynder beside him, the children at her feet "Spyro, I have received the most exciting news," He looked around for the children, which he knew were there from Spyro and Cynders books in the archive "Where are they? I want to meet them bad," he said with joy in his tone.

Cynder smiled, "Right here, Ignitus." She took a few steps aside and left the children out in the open. Whilst Umbra trembled before the image of the New Age Chronicler

Ignitus exhaled in joy before complimenting, "By our ancestors, Cynder, they're gorgeous. What are their names? Their books havent appeared in my archive yet."

Cynder used her tail to point to them in sequence as she said, "Inferno, Umbra and..." Cynder was stuck there "We haven't thought of a name for our electric daughter here.

A thought struck Spyro's brain "Ignitus, would you like to have the honor of naming her?" he asked Ignitus.

"Thank you, Spyro," Ignitus said, "Now, let me think..." The hyperactive baby dragoness jumped down and began quickly running circles around Ignitus, making him dizzy. After about a minute or so, the child stopped and fell over from making herself dizzy. Ignitus then looked down on the hatchling, who has fallen asleep where she lay, "Not only did she make me dizzy, but she made herself dizzy as well...Wait, that's it! What do you think of the name, Dizzy?"

"I like it," Cynder said. Then she turned to Spyro, "What do you think, Spyro?"

"I think that it's really fitting," Spyro agreed, "Our children are beautiful. Inferno, Umbra,...and Dizzy." After Cynder gave Spyro a peck on the cheek, Spyro said, "I love you, Cyn."

"I love you too, my hero," Cynder replied with a passionate tone of voice. Spyro and Cynder then shared a long and passionate kiss.

"Well, I think that we should all get some rest," Hunter said.

Ignitus wished, "Good luck, you two, with parenting," to Spyro and Cynder before his light and image dispersed.

"I agree," Cyril said, "After breakfast, we all should be heading back to our homes."

With that said, everyone went to the living area to sleep...everyone except for Spyro and Cynder, who decided to stay in the nursery to watch over their children. Cynder noticed Dizzy stirring and whimpering as if she was having a nightmare. Cynder then began to sing a lullaby to her...

_Close __your __eyes...It's time to dream._  
_You are strong...but you need your sleep._  
_Hear my voice...as you drift away._  
_I will...be here...With you._

When Cynder finished, Dizzy was then sleeping peacefully. There was also tears swelling up in Spyro's eyes, "Cynder, how did you come up with that?" Spyro asked, staying quiet as to not wake up the children.

"I don't know," Cynder said, quietly like Spyro, "It just came to me." That said, the couple left their children to slumber in each others warmth like a litter of puppies within the basket, and headed for the master bedroom. Inferno laid behind his fearful sister, Umbra, and wrapped his arms and wings around her and laid his head on her neck. Dizzy laid with her back to her brother's. His warmth was like a massage to her.

* * *

**A note from **_**Alec the Dark Angel's **_**editor, **_**deviantMIND1**_**:  
Because I wanted to be a more thought of, mentioned author in the Spyro fandom, I took control of this chapter and made it more true to canon, and added extra details and improved vocabulary and so on. I loved the story, bu its lack of general details and descriptions of character actions were an eyesore. So I added extra details and descriptions. I will leave a signed review to prove this. I had some trouble at first...but I did it! I am proud that Alec has given me he opportunity and let me advertise myself like this. Because my stories are M-rated and normally contain smut, I had some problems at first. Please check out my stories when you get the chance. I must warn you, they are not child-friendly, though. And because I am a beta-reader, I can beta just about any story in the Spyro fandom. Whether it be your K or M story, gimme a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip to Avalar

******(A/N: Thanks again to deviantMIND1 [AKA the deviant mind of western Australia *lol*]. He has improved detailing and vocabulary. Please check his stories out given the chance.)**

******~Chapter 2: A Trip to Avalar~**

It has been ten years since the hatching of Spyro and Cynder's children. Today was a special day though for two reasons. The first reason is that Spyro and Cynder were going to take their kids to the valley of Avalar to see Hunter and his wife, Pandora. The second reason was that today is the fifteen year anniversary of when Spyro freed Cynder from Malefor's poison...and her birthday.

It was sunrise. Spyro and Cynder were sleeping soundly on there large fur when they were suddenly woken up by their hyperactive daughter, Dizzy, "Wakeup!Wakeup!Wakeup!" Dizzy said as she jumped up and down on her parents. When she was excited, Dizzy had a quick tongue that could rival and even surpass that of Volteer.

Because she has been doing this since...well...since she's been born, Dizzy has been given the nickname, Living Alarm Clock, "Aren't we ever going have a day where we can sleep in again?" Spyro said groggily.

"Of course we will, honey," Cynder said also groggily, "In about five to ten years when she moves out," she added, teasing her daughter.

"Mom," Dizzy said, responding to her mother's tease.

"Well it could be worse," Spyro said as he yawned, "She could be waking us up every three hours like she did when she was five," he added, joining in the teasing.

"Dad," Dizzy responded to her father's tease.

"Besides," Spyro continued, "We got an entire four and a half hours of sleep. That's got to be an all time high."

"Come on. Stop it, daddy," Dizzy said with a giggle.

"Yeah, stop it, ___daddy_," Cynder said, now teasing Spyro.

"Now you mind you manners, young lady," Spyro said to Cynder, returning the tease, "Or will I have to ground you?"

At this point Dizzy was rolling around with laughter at her parents child-like antics. Spyro and Cynder then nuzzled their daughter lovingly. After a few minutes, Spyro and Cynder instructed Dizzy that they'd be out in a few minutes. Dizzy then went downstairs.

As Spyro was getting up, he noticed that Cynder seemed a little out of it, staring at a wall with a hung mouth and moving her head strangely. "Cynder, are you okay?" Spyro asked. When Cynder didn't respond, Spyro started to get a little concerned, "Cynder?"

With the mention of her name said a second time, Cynder snapped out of her daze, "HUH?" She responded a little shocked, "Oh...Sorry. I guess I just didn't get enough sleep. My head's a little foggy." She then got up out of bed.

"Well, I'd hate for you not to feel good," Spyro said, with a grin coming across his face, "Especially on a special day like today."

"What? You mean taking the kids to the Valley of Avalar?" Cynder said.

"Well, there's that," Spyro said, "But today is also the fifteen year anniversary of when I freed you from Malefor's control. Also, happy birthday."

Cynder felt a little uncomfortable about the idea that today was the anniversary of when she was freed from Malefor. It was a bitter-sweet memory. It reminded her of when she was freed from Malefor's control. But it also reminded her of who she was before Spyro saved her.

Spyro and Cynder went downstairs to see Dizzy wide awake with Inferno and Umbra, who were practically asleep on their feet, "Oh, how horrible!" Cynder said with over-exaggerated, mock fear, "Our children have become ZOMBIES!" She then started mock sobbing.

"HEY!" Inferno said groggily and maliciously eyeing their mother, "It's not our fault Dizzy woke us up."

"Don't worry, dear," Spyro said, "I know the weakness of all zombies." Spyro then walked up to Inferno and Umbra and began to tickle them.

Inferno and Umbra were rolling on the floor with laughter as their father continued to tickle them, "No...ha ha ha...please...ha ha ha...stop...ha ha ha ha ha!" Inferno said as he laughed, "Please...ha ha ha...I can't...ha ha...breath...ha ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha ha...stop...ha ha...I...ha ha...I gotta...pee!" Umbra laughed, struggling to hold in the liquid that was trying to escape her bladder.

Spyro finally let them go, "It's good to see that you're back to the world of the living," He said sarcastically.

Cynder then walked up to Spyro, "You should be careful next time, Spyro," She said, "If you continued any longer, they would've died laughing."

Umbra then ran to the bathroom. A few moments later, a whizzing could be heard, followed by a sigh of relief.

**X~~~~~X**

After eating a breakfast of sheep and fruit, the family headed off to the valley of Avalar. It wasn't far away, so it would only take about a half an hour. As they flew, Spyro noticed that Cynder wasn't flying that well. She seemed to swerve once in a while, "Are you okay, Cyn?" Spyro asked with concern.

"I'm just having trouble focusing," Cynder said, "My head is still foggy from this morning. But I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Spyro asked. His instincts were telling him that it was more than just being tired.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Cynder said, getting irritated.

Once they got to the Valley of Avalar, they found Hunter, who was with a gray female with black and white stripes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald that illuminated in the light. She had a dozen golden sleeper rings in her ears, and thinly-braided hair with silver rings at the end of each braid, "Is this her?" Spyro asked.

"Yes it is," Hunter answered, "And happy birthday, Cynder. Everyone, this is Pandora. Pandora, this is Spyro, Cynder, Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy," he said as he pointed to each of them.

Umbra, being the shy little dragoness she was, hid behind her father. Dizzy started running around Pandora, like she does with everyone. But Pandora was unfazed. She watched as Dizzy ran around her. She then reached down and grabbed Dizzy, stopping her in her tracks. With a smile, she picked Dizzy up.

Everyone was gaping at Pandora. Nobody has been able to catch Dizzy so effortlessly.

Inferno walked up to Pandora to introduce himself, "Hi! It's very nice to meet you!" he said politely.

"Likewise," Pandora responded.

Spyro stepped to the side so that Umbra was in the open, but that was short lived when she shot right back behind her father, "Umbra, don't be so shy," Spyro said with a laugh, "It's okay. She won't bite."

"Well actually, I am rather hungry," Pandora said with a ravenous look on her face as she stalked Umbra, "I haven't had breakfast today. And she does look rather..." She had to stop to slurp up her drool, "...tasty!"

Umbra was beginning to panic from how Pandora was acting. Cynder then picked up Umbra to comfort her, "It's okay. She's just joking around," Cynder said. Then she glared at Pandora, "And cruelly at that!" Cynder growled.

"It's been so long since I've had dragon meat," Pandora drooled, "And the younger they are, the more tender they are!"

Spyro was beginning to question whether Pandora was joking or not, "She...is just joking. Right Hunter?"

"To be honest, I can never be sure," Hunter admitted, "She's always like this!"

Pandora then pounced at Umbra, her claws and teeth bared. But everyone was surprised when they suddenly heard a soft purring. It was coming from Pandora. She was nuzzling Umbra, who was strangely feeling calm and relaxed by Pandora's purring.

**X~~~~~X**

Later that day, they were coming up to Hunter and Pandora's home. It was bamboo, two-story structure which was strengthened and held up by by logs. Its roof was bamboo with a layer of tough leaves for water-proofing. "I am sorry for that little prank I pulled on you, Umbra," Pandora said with a smile. Then she glanced at Hunter with a cocky look that said "I got you___again_. Did you really think that I would eat anyone?" Nobody answered her. "I like that answer," Pandora continued, "But of course I wouldn't...The scales get stuck in my teeth."

There was something that uncomforted Spyro about how she worded that last part.

"She's been able to fool me like that for all seven years that I've known her," Hunter said, "She's even been able to fool me into thinking that she was pregnant."

"Twice," Pandora added, "The first time, he was convinced that I was pregnant for five months. The second time was for two months. But the third time he was too smart for me."

As they walked into their home, Hunter continued the story, "But what was ironic about it was..." Hunter was cut off by a young cheetah cub.

The cub was about four years old. He had Hunter's coloration, but with Pandora's striped pattern, giving him a tiger-like appearance. His eyes were an amber color, "Mommy! Daddy!" He said as he jumped into Pandora's arms.

Pandora continued what Hunter was saying, "I meant it the third time."

"It's like the story, The Dragon Who Cried Malefor," Spyro said.

"I don't think that story applies if she knew that I wouldn't believe her," Hunter said, "She was able to pull a prank on me by actually being serious about what she said. And that proves that you can't predict how she'll act."

"Anyway, this little boy here is Xander," Pandora said.

Suddenly, a large black shadow dragon walked through the door of the dining area. He had dark red eyes. He had two long horns that resembled Cyril's. But they were chipped and cracked, as if uncared for.

"Nightshade? What are you doing here?" Cynder wondered. Nightshade was an elder and the temple guardian of darkness.

"I guess you can say that I have a birthday present for you," Nightshade said. Following Nightshade was another shadow dragon. She was about the same age as Nightshade, but she looked exactly like Cynder, except that she had fifteen horns.

* * *

******A note from deviantMIND1:**

******I'd like to thank Alec The Dark Angel for allowing me to edit **_****__**again**_******! I just know I will be a more thought of author editing for him. I didn't much I could change in this particular chapter though, because it was so good originally. Please check out my stories when you get the chance. I also write stories involving Spyro's children. I only have three Spyro stories, so you shouldn't have trouble finding them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday, Cynder

**~Chapter 3: Happy Birthday, Cynder~**

Cynder looked at the shadow dragoness, wondering who she was and why she looked so much like her, "Who...Who are you?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder, don't you see the resemblance?" The dragoness asked, "I am Penumbra...I am your mother."

"Your my...my mo...mother," Cynder said with tears swelling up in her eyes. Then she ran to Penumbra and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Cynder," Penumbra said

"Where have you been all of this time?" Cynder asked, still embracing her mother.

"All this time, I've been looking for you," Penumbra said, "But I would've never found you if it weren't for the help of your father."

"My father?" Cynder asked, "Who is he?"

"Perhaps I can help answer that," Nightshade then said. Then a marking in red appeared on his forehead. The marking was identical to Cynder's and Penumbra's, "Wanna take a guess?" Nightshade asked.

"You mean you're my..." Cynder was unable to finish her sentence before running over to Nightshade and hugging him. Penumbra then joined in the group hug.

Spyro then walked up to them with the children, "Don't I get to join in?" he asked.

"You must be my son in law, Spyro," Penumbra said.

"GGGGGrammmmmma?" Umbra said as she reluctantly walked up to Penumbra.

"This is Umbra," Spyro said, introducing the said dragon, "She had a stuttering problem when she was younger. And we all thought that you were over that." Umbra just giggled sheepishly, embarrassed that her stuttering shown itself again.

Cynder introduced the other children, "And they are Inferno and Dizzy."

"They are our children."

"I'm a grandmother? Now I feel old," Penumbra joked.

"You're not old, dear," Nightshade said.

"Oh, that's so kind of you to say, sonny boy," Penumbra said, imitating an elderly voice.

Everyone began to laugh at Penumbra's jokes. They realized where Cynder got her playful personality. It was a family trait. Then they all settled down and got to know each other, Cynder not leaving her side.

Penumbra was telling them how she and Nightshade met and fell in love, "...And that's how I met Nightshade," Penumbra said, finishing her story. Then she looked over at Cynder and saw that she was holding her head, "Honey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" Cynder responded, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I just have a bit of a headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Penumbra said in a comforting tone, "I know the perfect remedy for a headache. It's an elixir that's been passed down in our family." Penumbra then went into the kitchen to prepare the said elixir. After about ten minutes, she came back out with a cup of hot liquid and gave it to Cynder, "This can get rid of any headache, neck ache, back ache, stomach ache, wing ache, tail ache, any ache you can think of." Cynder took a sip and almost instantly spit it out, "Oh, sorry about the taste," Penumbra said, "The main ingredient is frogweeds. But I promise that it'll be worth it. I sometimes try to add honey to try and cover some of the bitterness."

"Well can you put some honey in this?" Cynder asked.

"I did," Penumbra responded. After about fifteen minutes of drinking down the frogweed elixir little by little, Penumbra congratulated her daughter, "I'm impressed! It usually takes me twice as long to finish that stuff. And the first time I tried it, it took me an entire day to finish it."

"I can see why," Cynder commented, "When will it take affect?"

"It should take affect in about fifteen minutes," Penumbra said, "And the headache should be gone within a half an hour."

"Nightshade, Penumbra, may I have a word with you?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, of coarse," Penumbra said.

The three of them went into the kitchen to talk, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Nightshade asked.

"It's about Cynder," Spyro said with a worried look on his face, "I've been noticing that she hasn't been well all day. This morning after she woke up, she seemed a little out of it. But I just dismissed it as not getting enough sleep. Then later as we were flying here, I noticed that she was swerving a little. She said that she was having trouble focusing. I began to worry about her then. And now with this headache, I'm getting nervous."

"Well I have to return to the temple in the morning," Nightshade said, "But perhaps Penumbra can go home with you and stay until she gets better."

"I was going to do that anyway so I could see your home...if it was alright with you and Cynder," Penumbra said.

"We'd like that," Spyro said, "And thanks."

"Anything for our daughter," Nightshade said, "And the one she loves."

Spyro, Nightshade, and Penumbra were coming back out. It has been about fifteen minutes, "Are you feeling any better, my love?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"Well I am now that you're here," Cynder replied...

...But her headache wasn't getting any better.


	4. Chapter 4: More Than a Headache

**~Chapter 4: More Than a Headache~**

The next morning, Dizzy was the first up of coarse. And she was began waking everyone else up as well. She started with her brother and sister. Then she woke up her grandparents, Nightshade and Penumbra, because their room was closer than Spyro and Cynder's room, where she went after words.

Dizzy went into her parents room and woke them up. Spyro woke up like he usually does: groggy, but up easily enough. But Dizzy was having trouble waking her mother up. As she continued to try to wake her up, Cynder moaned. Dizzy assumed that it was because she was tired. But it was in fact a moan of pain.

"Dad, why isn't mom getting up?" Dizzy asked her father with a hint of worry in her voice.

"She probably still just has a headache from last night," Spyro said, not wanting his daughter to worry, "She probably just wants to rest a little longer." After Dizzy left the room, Spyro went to sit next to Cynder, who was still laying in bed, "Cynder, are you okay?" Spyro asked in a soft voice.

Cynder turned her head toward Spyro to reveal tears in her eyes, "Spyro, my headache is just getting worse," Cynder said to Spyro with a whine.

After Cynder gained the will to go and eat breakfast, they all head off back home.

Penumbra, Spyro, Cynder, and the kids left to return home as Nightshade and returned to the temple.

As Spyro and the family were about a half mile from home, Cynder suddenly dropped from the sky.

"CYNDER!" Spyro and Penumbra yelled at once, flying down to Cynder.

"MOM!" Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy yelled in unison as well, following Spyro and Penumbra to help their mother.

Cynder was able to land on her feet and was followed by Spyro, Penumbra, Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy. Soon after she landed, Cynder threw up.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Penumbra asked Cynder as she began to rub her back.

"I don't feel good," Cynder whimpered.

"Come on, Cynder," Spyro said, "We're almost home. You can make it there, can't you?"

"I guess," Cynder said. They took off again and headed for home. When they got there, Cynder went strait to bed, even though it's was still just mid-day.

"Listen," Spyro said to the kids, "You mother isn't feeling well. So we have to let her rest."

"Is it like when I got the draconic flu?" Dizzy asked, "I remember I felt awful."

"Remember how I said you looked like you were gonna die?" Inferno said.

"Of course you were just messing with her," Umbra said.

~Flashback~

_Dizzy was laying in bed with a fever and a bucket next to her in case she threw up. She was under a blanket shivering. Cynder was next to her, trying to make her as comfortable as she could. Spyro was out to get medicine for Dizzy. Cynder left the room to replace the damp cloth that was on Dizzy's forehead. Then Inferno entered the room._

_"You're not looking good, Dizzy," Inferno said, "I've been studying sicknesses to see if I could find out how to help."_

_Dizzy looked up at her brother with tired eyes, "Oh, that's so sweet, Inferno," She said with a weak voice._

_Inferno then had a glum expression on his face, "But I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done. I'm sorry, Dizzy."_

_A worried expression spread across Dizzy's face, "What do you mean?"_

"_You've got dracosis," Inferno said, "It's a rare, mutated form of the draconic flu. There's no cure and is fatal."_

_Tears began to swell up in Dizzy's eyes, "You mean I'm gonna...die?"_

_Inferno left the room not saying anything else. Dizzy then began to cry uncontrollably. This made Cynder come running in, "Dizzy, what's wrong?" she asked._

_"I'm...gonna...d-die!" Dizzy said between sobs._

_"Oh, Dizzy," Cynder said, trying to comfort her, "You're not going to die."_

_"Yes I am!" Dizzy sobbed, "Inferno even said so!"_

"_And what did Inferno tell you?" Cynder asked with a hint of irritation._

"_He said I have dracosis," Dizzy said as she started to calm down. Then she leaned over and threw up into the bucket._

_"Oh he did, did he?" Cynder asked as she rubbed her daughter's back. She had an angered expression, "I promise you're not gonna die!"_

~End Flashback~

Dizzy then started to cry at the memory, "You even made me think I was gonna die!" Dizzy then began sobbing.

"I really am sorry for that," Inferno apologized, "Believe me. Mom made sure of that."

~Flashback~

_Cynder lectured sternly to Inferno, "That was really cruel what you told Dizzy earlier!"_

"_I was just joking around," Inferno pleaded._

"_You know Inferno, death is NOT something to joke about!" Cynder snapped._

"_I'm sorry," Inferno said, "I really am."_

"_I'm not the one you should be saying that to!" Cynder said, "Dizzy's sleeping now, so you'll have to apologize later. And don't think you're getting off without a punishment!"_

"_What's my punishment gonna be?" Inferno nervously asked._

"_You're going to share her illness," Cynder said as she put an enchanted collar on Inferno. Inferno began to feel as sick as Dizzy felt._

~End Flashback~

"It sound like my little girl really knows her punishments," Penumbra said with a giggle, "But for now, let's just let her rest."


	5. Chapter 5: The Condition Worsens

**~Chapter 5: The Condition Worsens~**

The next morning, everyone was awake and eating breakfast...that is all except for two. Cynder, who was still asleep in bed, and Penumbra, who was looking after her.

"Dad, why isn't mom up yet?" Inferno asked his father with concern.

As if on cue, Cynder came slowly walking down the stairs with Penumbra right behind. When Spyro and the kids saw Cynder, their worry about her increased ten fold. Her scales were becoming pale and had lost their shine. She wobbled as she walked. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Cynder, honey, please," Penumbra pleaded to Cynder, "Go back to bed! You're in no condition to be up!"

"You truly are her mother," Spyro said, "That's exactly what Cynder said to Dizzy when she had draconic flu."

"I'm fine, Mom," Cynder said with a weak voice, "Stop worrying about me."

"And that's what Dizzy said to Mom," Umbra added to Spyro's comment.

Inferno had to add in his two cents as well, "That means that Mom should collapse in about three...two...one..." Nothing happened, "two...three...four...fi..."

Cynder suddenly collapsed on the floor. Spyro went over to help Cynder back to her paws. But as he did, he noticed how badly she was trembling, "Alright, Cynder," Spyro said as he lifted Cynder up, "Let's get you back to bed."

"No, I'm fine. Really," Cynder said trying to convince them that she was alright. But the weakness in her voice, her pale scales, her trembling, and the tears in her eyes said otherwise.

After getting Cynder back to bed, Spyro got out a collar. When Inferno saw it, he instantly knew what it was and kept his distance, "I-I-I swear I d-didn't do anything w-w-wrong!" Inferno stuttered in fear of that enchanted collar, "Please don't p-put that on m-m-me!"

"It's not for you," Spyro said to Inferno, "I'm going to put it on myself so I can understand what your mother is going through." Spyro put the collar on himself and braced for what was to come...But nothing came. The fact that he was feeling nothing when Cynder was going through hell just made Spyro's concern for her worse.


	6. Chapter 6: The Lullaby's Origin

**~Chapter 6: The Lullaby's Origin~**

"Why isn't the collar working?" Inferno asked when Spyro put the collar on, "Is it possible that it's picking up on someone else?"

"The only reason that it wouldn't pick up on her is if there was someone who is in even worse condition than she is nearby," Spyro said, "But then I would be feeling worse than Cynder right now."

"Is it possible that it's just not working?" Umbra asked.

"Unlikely."

"What's that smell?" Penumbra asked as she sniffed the air.

Everyone joined in to see what the smell was, "It smells like something burning," Dizzy said. Then suddenly, a glob of green ooze dripped down from a hole that was just made in the ceiling, almost dripping on Dizzy. When it hit the floor, it began to smoke and dissolve it. Realizing how close it came to hitting her, Dizzy suddenly froze in shock.

Everyone went up stairs to see Cynder laying in bed asleep, with her maw hanging open and poison dripping from it. But what got to Spyro the most was how badly she was still trembling. Now she was trembling even worse than before. Her trembling made her look like she was colder than being in the dead of winter in Dante's Freezer, but she was sweating as if she was in Munitions Forge. As she trembled, Cynder was also whimpering.

Seeing Cynder in this condition was breaking Spyro's heart. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he just had to leave the room. He couldn't bare to see her like that anymore. But before he left the room, he heard Penumbra start to sing...

_Close you eyes...It's time to dream.  
__You are strong...But you need your sleep.  
__Hear my voice...As you drift away.  
__I will...Be here...With you._

Spyro turned around to look at Penumbra, remembering when his children just hatched, "Where did you hear that lullaby?" he asked Penumbra.

"I used to sing it to Cynder when she was just an egg," Penumbra answered, "I mean, before the attack on the temple. Why?"

"She sang that same lullaby to our kids right after they hatched," he answered, "When I asked her where she heard it, she told me she didn't know. It just came to her." Spyro noticed that Cynder was no longer whimpering, which put his heart at ease, if only just a little.

"I'm not surprised," Penumbra said, "It's not uncommon for hatchlings to pick up on something subconsciously when they're still in the egg."

"I wish I had that kind of connection to my parents like that," Spyro said as a tear ran down his cheek, "But I have no lullaby, or story, or anything to go by." Spyro continued to try...and fail...to hold back his tears.

Penumbra padded over to Spyro, "I know I could never be your actual mother," she said softly, "But you are my daughter's lover. And just like for Cynder, I'll always be here if you ever need a substitute for a mother." Penumbra then embraced Spyro in a comforting motherly fashion. Spyro then began to sob uncontrollably like a child in his own mother's arms.

When the kids saw this, they decided to leave them alone, "Wow," Inferno said, "I never realized that dad had such a rough time growing up. I always thought that because of how well he raised us, that he had loving caring parents all of his life."

"Well, there were his foster parents," Umbra said, "You know, Sparx' parents. And there were the guardians..."

"But no real parents," Dizzy said, cutting Umbra off, "The only part of his life that he can call a childhood was when he thought he was a dragonfly." Suddenly, Dizzy began to cry, "I don't know if I could continue to live if I never knew who my parents were."

As Dizzy began to cry from just the idea of not having parents, Spyro continued to cry in Penumbra's arms. But at this point, it was more out of fear for Cynder's well being than anything else.


	7. Chapter 7: A Solution is Found

**~Chapter 7: A Solution is Found~**

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Spyro was still awake. There were still tears in his eyes. He still hasn't fully regained his composure from earlier. Suddenly, exhaustion took over and he fell asleep on the floor in his room next to the bed that Cynder was laying in.

Spyro then woke up in the middle of a platform that was suspended in midair. All around him, there were more floating platforms. This was a place that he recognized. The White Isle, home of the Chronicler.

Spyro hopped and flew from one platform to another, toward a cave. Once he reached the cave, he walked in and saw the gigantic hourglass, and rows and rows of hundreds, perhaps thousands of books.

"Welcome, young one," A familiar voice said from behind Spyro. He quickly turned around to see the new age Chronicler, Ignitus.

"Ignitus?" Spyro said, a little disoriented, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I know about Cynder's sickness," Ignitus said, "And I know the cause. It is Malefor."

"What?" Spyro said in shock, "You mean he's come back?"

"No, Spyro. I'm afraid that is not the case," Ignitus said, "It is his magic. The shackles that Cynder wears have been cursed. They were design to be shackles that binds her life force. If she were to defy the dark master, then she would pay the price in the long run."

"WHAT? You mean she's going to die? Isn't there anything..."

"There is one possibility," Ignitus said, knowing what Spyro was going to say, "But it will require going back to the Well of Souls."

"Right," Spyro said, thinking he understood what to do, "I have to take Cynder to..."

"No, Spyro," Ignitus said, once again interrupting Spyro, " Cynder is in no condition to go anywhere."

"But you said that..."

"I said _you _must go. I never said you have to take Cynder anywhere."

"What do I have to do there?" Spyro asked inquisitively.

"It's not what you have to do, but what you have to find," Ignitus said, "You need to find the key to her shackles. On your way to the Well of Souls, you'll find another temple. I believe that you'd be interested in going there. There's someone there that you may like to see."

"What do you mean? Who's there?"

"Times almost up!" Ignitus said, "I cannot keep you here for much longer. Remember what I've told you. Cynder's running out of time. Good luck, Spyro." Ignitus' voice trailed off as Spyro began to wake up again.

Spyro yawned and closed his eyes again before suddenly jolting up, remembering his conversation with Ignitus. He looked at Cynder and felt like he was going to throw up.

Cynder's scales were so pale, she looked like a gray dragoness rather than a black dragoness. Many of her scales were coming loose and falling off. Mucus was dripping from her nose and mouth. She wheezed with each breath she took. Her trembling was almost to the point of convulsing. The bed was drenched with her sweat and urine.

Spyro took a step toward Cynder and fell through the hole that her poison created the day before. He then landed with a thud.

"Uh...Dad?" Inferno said as he was eating his breakfast, "Are you okay?"

Spyro got up, his cheeks red with embarrassment, "Yeah, I'll be find. What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Inferno said in a gloomy tone.

"You're worried about your mother, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't thi...AHH!" Spyro was cut off by Dizzy falling through the hole and landing on Spyro.

"Uh...Sorry, daddy," Dizzy said, "I wanted to see how mommy was doing, but I forgot about that hole."

"Don't worry," Spyro said, "The same thing happened to...AHH!" Umbra then fell on top off Spyro and Dizzy.

Umbra began to get up in a daze, "Sorry, father," Umbra said, "I was just..."

"...checking up on your mother and forgot about the hole," Dizzy said, finishing what Umbra was saying.

"The same thing happened to...AHH!" Suddenly, Penumbra fell on top of Spyro, Dizzy, and Umbra.

"We gotta fix that hole," Spyro said in a daze.


	8. Chapter 8: Spyro's Journey

**~Chapter 8: Spyro's Journey~**

Spyro was getting ready to leave when Penumbra walked up to him, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked Spyro.

"Well..." Spyro said, thinking about it, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean by that?" Penumbra wondered.

"I know that I have to go to the Well of Souls to find the key to Cynder's shackles. They're the cause of her illness," Spyro explained, "But I don't know what the key looks like or if I'll even recognize it."

"I'm sure you'll find it," Penumbra reassured Spyro, "And I'm sure you'll recognize it. But what about your children? What should I tell them?"

"Tell them the truth. I've gone in search for the cure for Cynder," Spyro said, "In the mean time, you don't mind watching them, do you?"

"Of course not," Penumbra said.

"Thank you," Spyro said, "I'll be back as soon as I can." With that said, Spyro left to go to the Well of Souls.

A little while after Spyro left, Inferno asked Penumbra where Spyro was, "Gramma, where's dad?"

"He left to find the cure for your mother," Penumbra said.

Spyro's journey took him four days. He has barely eaten or slept the entire time. He refused to take up that spare time.

Finally, Spyro came to his first destination. It was a dragon temple, "Why don't I remember this temple?" Spyro wondered. He looked the temple over, thinking that it may be new, but it had several generations of aging on it.

Spyro walked up to the main door and was about to knock. But before he could, the doors opened up and out came a gush of water. But before it could engulf Spyro, the wave of water stopped at the door. The water then began to take the form of a dragon. Then the water solidified and a dark blue dragoness with white wings and underbelly was standing there. The tip of her tail was a dolphin-like tail fin. Her eyes were a sea green. She had six horns that were a golden tan color like Spyro's.

"Hello, Spyro," The dragoness said, "We have been told that there is someone here who wants to see you. Unfortunately, he is not here at the moment."

"Who told you about me?" Spyro asked.

"Why, it was the chronicler of course. He has contacted the one you seek," The dragoness said, "But it was at bad timing because he had to leave. But allow me to introduce myself. My name is Latis. I am the guardian, and spirit of the water."

"Well, if he's not here, then I'll just be on my way," Spyro said in a gloomy tone as he turned to walk away. Spyro was obviously exhausted, and Latis noticed this.

"Why don't you stay here to eat and rest up?" Latis said.

"I don't have the time," Spyro said.

"If you're exhausted and starving yourself to death, what good are you for saving Cynder?" This caught Spyro's attention. He turned back around to face Latis.

"How did you know about Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"The chronicler of course," Latis answered, as if it were obvious.

Spyro was a little hesitant at first, but decided that she was right and took her offer. While he was there, he met the guardian of light, Levis, and the guardian of fear, the wyvern, Kore. His stomach and his body thanked him for his decision to accept Latis' offer. But the fact that he was taking a break made him anxious. However, that didn't let him avoid sleep during the night.

The next morning, Spyro had breakfast and left right afterwords to the Well of Souls, which was only a few hours away. When he arrived there, he immediately began looking for the key to Cynder's shackles. For days he looked long and hard with little rest and nothing to eat. Many times he began to lose hope. But each time he did, the thought of him losing Cynder came into his mind and gave more motivation.

Once again, he was losing hope. But this time it wasn't because he couldn't find the key, it was because his lack of nourishment was catching up to him. Spyro then began to cry because once again, he had the image of him losing Cynder, but it wasn't giving him energy like before, "I don't want to lose you, Cynder!" Spyro cried.

"Do you really believe that you'll lose the one you love?" A strong, yet gentle voice spoke from behind Spyro, "If you do, then she has no hope. And the least you can do is allow her to have hope, Spyro."

Spyro got up and turned around as quick as he could, which in his current condition wasn't that fast. The dragon he saw was a large gray dragon with pale green wings and underbelly. He had a large, spade-like tail blade that resembled Spyro's. He had crimson eyes and had large horns that were identical to Spyro's. But what caught Spyro's attention was how much he looked like Spyro, "Who are you?" Spyro demanded, "And how do you know my name?"

"I am the one you expected to find at the temple," The gray dragon said, "I am the guardian of wind. My name is Aviarus," The gray dragon, now known as Aviarus said, "As for why I know your name, it is because we are of the same bloodline. Spyro, I am your father."


	9. Chapter 9: The Long Lost Father

**~Chapter 9: The Long Lost Father~**

"...Spyro, I am your father."

"You're my fa-father?" Spyro said shocked at the sudden news, "Did I just hear you right? You're my father?"

The wind guardian, Aviarus, smiled, "That's right, Spyro," He said. Spyro wanted nothing more than to get up and hug his father. The only thing stopping him was the action of getting up, "But like what I said before," Aviarus continued, "Are you willing to give up on the one you love?"

"Of course I'm not," Spyro said, a little unconvincingly, "But I'm not the one giving up. My body is. I can barely even move."

"It's because you've been going with out sustenance for too long," Aviarus said, "Come to the temple so you can rest and get something to eat."

"No," Spyro protested, "I won't leave until I find the key."

"What good are you at looking for something if you can't even move to look?" Aviarus countered, "By trying to save a life, you're throwing away your own. If it were a situation where you were protecting her from an attack, that's one thing. But this is a situation where if you die, she dies."

Spyro really didn't want to stop looking, especially considering how far he's gone. But he knew that his father was right. So he admitted that he had to rest. However, he wouldn't be able to follow Aviarus back to the temple in his condition. But Aviarus was willing to carry him.

By the time they returned to the temple, Spyro was already asleep. Aviarus was greeted at the door by the water guardian, Latis. Spyro was brought to one of the guest rooms and was laid down on the bed.

The next morning, Spyro woke up. His body was still weak from not having any nourishment, but now he was at least able to get up and walk on his own again. When he made it down to the mess hall and had breakfast, the other guardians came to let him know that he wasn't the only visitor that they had.

"Spyro, I think there's someone here that's you should see," Latis said.

"More like three someones," The wyvern, Kore, said, "You were apparently followed when you came here."

"They were in the same condition that you were in when you came here," Levis, the light guardian said as they lead Spyro to the room that the others were in.

"However, they weren't so quick to turn down our offer to rest like you were," Latis finished.

"Well, they wouldn't have had a reason to turn you down like I did," Spyro said, "I mean, it's not like they..." Spyro looked into the room and gasped just before falling silent at who he saw asleep on the beds.


	10. Chapter 10: The Key to Success

**~Chapter 10: The Key to Success~**

Spyro walked over to the bed as the young dragons who were just waking up looked at him, "Daddy!" They all said in unison as they got up and hugged their father.

"Inferno, Dizzy, Umbra, what are you doing here?" Spyro asked in a combination of joy, confusion, and a hint of anger, "You shouldn't have come. This isn't your job to do."

"I think it is," Inferno argued, "Mom means just as much to us as she does to you."

Spyro couldn't help but smile, "You truly are my children," Spyro said, "But how'd you know where I was?"

"Common knowledge," Umbra said, "The stories that you and mom used to tell us about how she was controlled by the Malefor, the ape king Gaul, and Malefor himself, and your adventures together all seem to have one thing in common...the Well of Souls. So we figured that because mom's sickness is connected to her shackles, which Malefor created, we figured this is where you'd be." When everyone seemed confused at Umbra's explanations, she simplified it, "We put two and two together."

"You were able to deduce from all of our stories that I'd be here?" Spyro said, amazed that his children were able to figure out where he'd be.

"Well, I'm the one who figured it out," Umbra said, "When I explained what I figured out...then simplified it so that they would understand...they agreed that my logic was the best idea."

"Since when did you become such a know it all?" Spyro said, teasing his daughter, "You must get that from your mother." At the mention of Cynder, the positive feel of the moment turned to a solemn one, "Well, let's go look for that key."

The water guardian, Latis came into the room with a small wooden box. She opened the box and revealed a key, "You mean this key?" She asked.

"You mean you had the key this entire time?" Spyro said, irritated that they didn't just give it to him.

"It was mandatory that you learned a lesson in order to use it properly," Aviarus said, "We can't tell you what you've learned or why...yet. But I can tell you that you have learned what you needed."

Spyro was about to protest not getting any answers. But he was stopped by Dizzy, "Let's just go back home to help mom," Dizzy said.

"Alright," Spyro sighed and headed to the exit. But they were stopped by Aviarus.

"Allow me to escort you back home," Aviarus said, "My wind element will allow us to speed up the journey."

"Alright, come on," Spyro said. Then they five of them set off back home.


	11. Chapter 11: The Unlocking

**~Chapter 11: The Unlocking~**

"Alright," Spyro sighed and headed to the exit. But they were stopped by Aviarus.

"Allow me to escort you back home," Aviarus said, "My wind element will allow us to speed up the journey."

"Alright, come on," Spyro said. Then they five of them set off back home.

With Aviarus' wind element, the group got back home in less than a day effortlessly. The group was flying at near super sonic speeds. The kids had adrenaline pumping through their veins. However, Dizzy and adrenaline can be a dangerous combination.

"Thatwasawesome,thatwasawesome,thatwasawesome!" Dizzy said in a hyped up tone. She then ran through the door at lightning-quick speeds...without even opening the door.

"You just had to get Dizzy hyped up," Spyro said to Aviarus sarcastically.

"An already hyper electric dragon plus young age plus an adrenaline rush equals run for your life!" Inferno said.

Penumbra then came running out the door, "I'm glad you're back," She said to the group, "But what has gotten into Dizzy?"

"An overdose of adrenaline," Umbra answered.

Aviarus looked at Penumbra in surprise, "Penumbra, is that you?" Aviarus asked, "It's me, Aviarus."

"It's been a long time, Aviarus," Penumbra replied, "But now's not the time to get reacquainted. Cynder is in bad condition and I'm afraid it may be to late."

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled as he ran inside. But he was greeted by being tackled by a yellow blur, "Dizzy calm down! We need to help your mother!" Dizzy suddenly stopped in her tracks, remembering remembering what her mother was going through.

Everyone went up to the room that Cynder was in. But when they saw her, the first thing everyone thought was, 'was it even possible that she was still alive'?

Aviarus gave Spyro the key to Cynder's Shackles. Spyro walked over to Cynder and began unlocking her shackles. He started with the shackle on her tail. Then he moved to the ones on her legs. Finally, he removed the choker. Once the choker was unlocked, it vanished in a cloud of black smoke along with the other shackles.

Everyone waited in anticipation for Cynder to get better...but she wasn't.

"Cynder?" Spyro whispered, "Cynder, please wake up!"

Inferno, Dizzy, and Umbra left the room with sad looks on their faces.

"It's getting late," Penumbra said solemnly, "We should all get some rest."

"Let's leave Spyro alone with Cynder," Aviarus said, "I'd like to talk with you for a while if you don't mind." He said to Penumbra. Then he and Penumbra left Spyro to be with Cynder.

As the kids were going to their room, Inferno noticed that Dizzy was trembling and sparks were shooting from her body, "Dizzy, are you okay?" Inferno asked.

"I'm upset that we didn't save mom," Dizzy said solemnly, "But other than that, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Dizzy said. But Inferno noticed a slight electrical hum in her voice. But he disregarded it...for now.

Everyone went to sleep that night in a solemn mood. Spyro ended up crying himself to sleep.

The next morning, Spyro woke up with tears still running down his cheeks, a sign that he was crying even in his sleep. He turned his head to look at Cynder. But what he saw startled him.


	12. Chapter 12: Thank the Ancestors Epilogue

**~Chapter 12: Thank the Ancestors~**

The next morning, Spyro woke up with tears still running down his cheeks, a sign that he was crying even in his sleep. He turned his head to look at Cynder. But what he saw startled him. Cynder wasn't lying next to him.

"Good morning, Spyro," a sick and weak voice said. But Spyro recognized the voice all too well. Spyro turned his head to the doorway to see Cynder standing there...well, leaning against the door frame anyway.

"Cy-Cy-Cy," Spyro stuttered, "Cyn-Cynd-Cynder? Yo-you're o-okay!"

"I feel like I've been digested by a Frogweed. But yeah, I'm fine," Cynder said sarcastically.

Cynder began to walk toward the bed to Spyro. Meanwhile, Spyro was getting out of bed toward Cynder. They were about to embrace each other when...

"AHHH!"

**THUMP**

Spyro and Cynder fell through the hole in the floor.

"Ow," Cynder said.

"Nobody fixed that hole yet?" Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder were now in the living room where Aviarus and Penumbra were, "Nice of you to drop in," Aviarus said sarcastically.

"Well, we like to make an entrance," Spyro said.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Penumbra asked Cynder.

"Other than the fact that I just fell through a hole in the floor, not to bad," Cynder said, "Although, I do feel like Gaul's backside."

"Don't say that, Cyn," Spyro said, "Gaul's backside is in better condition!"

"Don't be a smart Alec," Cynder replied.

Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy were walking down the stairs. Dizzy however wasn't looking too good. When they saw Cynder, their faces were plastered with large smiles, "MOM!" They all said.

"Dizzy, are you feeling okay?" Cynder asked Dizzy.

"Are you sure you're one to talk?" Inferno said sarcastically.

"You are your father's son," Penumbra said to Inferno.

"I'm fine," Dizzy said, "I'm just a li...ah...ACHOO!" As Dizzy sneezed, she shot a bolt of lightning at Inferno, causing him temporary paralysis. Then Dizzy blushed, "Sorry, Inferno."

Aviarus got up to check Dizzy. Then he came up with a diagnosis, "She's fine," He said, "This is common in electric dragons. It's the electric dragon equivalent of a cold. It's just a build up of energy that for some reason she couldn't relieve."

"You mean energy as in an adrenaline rush?" Spyro said, looking at his father.

Aviarus scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh...yeah..." He said. Then a more serious expression formed on his face, "Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Aviarus, the guardian of the wind. I am also your father-in-law."

"You mean, you're Spyro's..." Cynder trailed off. Spyro just nodded to confirm it.

"Since everyone's here, I think now is the time to tell you why we didn't give Spyro the key to Cynder's shackles right from the beginning," Aviarus said, "You see, if I were to have just given you the key, it wouldn't have unlocked the shackles."

"What do you mean?" Dizzy asked with an electrical hum in her voice.

"Spyro needed to learn something," Aviarus said, "And to prove what you've learned. You needed to prove how much you love Cynder. You proved that you would've given your own life to find a cure for Cynder. And you almost did. You also needed to learn trust. When your kids came to our temple to help, you were willing to let them help. But that alone wasn't enough. Someone else needed to show their love for Cynder. By coming to the temple to help, Dizzy, Umbra, and Inferno showed how much they love their mother."

"Couldn't you have told me what I needed to learn in the first place?" Spyro asked, Or at least tell me that I needed to learn something?"

"You needed to learn it on your own," Umbra said, "Am I right...grampa?"

A smile spread across Aviarus' face at being called 'grampa', "That you are...my granddaughter."

"Couldn't dad have just torn the shackles off?" Inferno asked.

"Not without killing her. The shackles were bound to her life force. So if they would've been removed incorrectly, your mother would've died instantly." Cynder suddenly shuttered at that thought. She remembered how many times she tried to tear the shackles off herself.

"Well, why is it that this punishment started almost fifteen years after Cynder rebelled?" Spyro asked.

"It probably was to give me a false sense of security," Cynder said.

"Perhaps," Spyro said, "But if all of those variables to unlock the shackles were necessary, why would Malefor give her time to acquire what she deeded?"

"It may have been bad planning on his part," Aviarus said, "Or perhaps that was the true Malefor showing himself."

"What do you mean by 'the true Malefor'?" Spyro asked.

"Malefor wasn't always evil.," Aviarus said, "In fact he was very much like you, Spyro. He was in fact a good friend of ours. Well, I'd better be heading back to the temple. Get well soon Cynder." With that said, Aviarus left.

~Epilogue~

One month has passed since Spyro unlocked Cynder's shackles. Everyday life has returned. Spyro, Cynder, and the kids were outside having fun and enjoying themselves. Inferno was wrestling around with Spyro, Dizzy was occupying herself chasing butterflies and other insects...one of which being Sparx, and Umbra was just lying on her back in the grass looking up at the clear blue sky.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. The wind increased to the point where everyone had to cover their faces with their wings. Once the wind died down, they looked and were happy to see who they did, "FATHER!" Spyro shouted as he ran over to Aviarus.

"Hello everyone," Aviarus said, "I just wanted to check to see how Cynder is."

"I'm fine, thank you," Cynder said with a smile.

"I also wanted to come to give Spyro a message. Your mother says hi."


End file.
